


Gently

by Sid45ultra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Darth Maul learns how to play nice, Force Sex, Gentle, I wrote this at midnight during finals week because I have no control over my life, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul - Freeform, love making, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Gentle. The word was not in Maul’s vocabulary until he met Obi-Wan Kenobi.Something I wrote at midnight during finals week because there isn’t enough ObiMaul content in the world.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Han Solo voice: “That’s not how the Force works!”

Gentle. The word was not in Maul’s vocabulary until he met Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gentleness was for those too weak to dominate or destroy. It was something to be held in contempt along with other such vapid concepts as empathy, compassion, and mercy. To be gentle was to be weak. Obi-Wan Kenobi was not weak and yet somehow he exemplified each of these virtues and used them to his advantage. When he’d asked Maul to be gentle, the horned man had nearly laughed in his face. Despite his derision, he found himself complying with Obi-Wan’s wishes, for once foregoing his own desire to dominate his opponent. He held the human in a soft grip, forcing his fingers to remain loose around the man’s shoulders, fighting his instint to bruise the tender pale flesh.

Maul’s hips rolled in a sinuous motion, drawing moans and whimpers from Obi-Wan’s throat rather than the screams or cries for mercy he was accustomed to. He watched Obi-Wan’s face, the shape of his lips as he bit them to stifle his cries of pleasure, the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled from being clenched shut, the dull blush across his nose and cheeks. Part of Maul wanted to push harder, force Obi-Wan to beg him for more, but he resisted. Tonight wasn’t about his wants. Tonight was all for his Obi-Wan.

Warm breath ghosted across Maul’s face, followed by a high whine as he struck a chord within the man. He repeated the movement of his hips and was rewarded with a breathless cry of pleasure. It reverberated through him and through the Force until he could almost feel what Obi-Wan was feeling.

The dull ache of being gently opened by someone he shouldn’t trust but can’t resist. The drag and slide of that person inside of him, each thrust a starburst of pleasure that left him desperate for more. Their pleasure mingled in the Force until Maul wasn’t sure who was inside who. The sensation of nails on his back twined with the feeling of fingers tangling in soft red hair and together they cried out in one voice as their climax rolled over them like a wave.

As their skin cooled and exhaustion set in, Maul was able to retreat to the sanctuary of his own mind. He felt Obi-Wan do the same and he missed the connection between them. Carefully he cleaned the mess between them, wiping Obi-Wan’s spend from his stomach and chest and then his own from between the human’s legs. Pleasure of a different kind settled between them, warm and platonic, it was the simple enjoyment of another’s company. Careful to avoid cutting Obi-Wan with a horn, Maul settled beside him on the narrow bed and allowed the human to make a pillow of his chest.

 _‘Gentleness’_ Maul thought as his mind drifted towards sleep, ‘ _Perhaps a trait more desirable than I thought.’_

He watched the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s head on his chest until he could no longer force his eyes open. He drifted into peaceful slumber, the concept of a safe place where gentle did not mean weak becoming more comfortable in his mind.  


End file.
